Deployable leading and trailing edge devices have been used for many years to control the attitude and lift/drag characteristics of modern aircraft. In particular, conventional trailing edge ailerons located on the left and right aircraft wings are deployed asymmetrically to roll the aircraft. Conventional trailing edge flaps are generally deployed symmetrically to create high-lift wing configurations suitable for landing and take-off. The flaps are then stowed for more efficient operation at cruise conditions. Conventional leading edge devices (e.g., leading edge slats) may also be deployed for landing and take-off, and then stowed at cruise conditions.
One drawback associated with many conventional leading and trailing edge devices is that the actuators that power these devices tend to be large so as to overcome the aerodynamic forces acting against the devices as the devices are deployed into the adjacent airstream. Large devices are difficult to integrate into the aircraft, and the weight of such devices reduces the efficiency of the aircraft. In addition, large actuators consume a significant amount of power and can accordingly further reduce the efficiency of the aircraft. Accordingly, there is a need for deployable aerodynamic devices that are smaller and/or more efficient than conventional devices.